


Going Down

by SwiftEmera



Series: olivarry tumblr drabbles [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom!Oliver, Drabble, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Sub!Barry, dom/sub dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:10:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4995019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwiftEmera/pseuds/SwiftEmera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry knows that his knees will be red raw by the time that Oliver's through with him, but he doesn't care. All he cares about is pleasing his Dom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Down

**Author's Note:**

> anon prompted on tumblr: "Can you write some dom!Oliver sub!Barry before olivarry week? I'm kind of sad rn and I can't wait until then"

Barry stares up at his Dom from his place on the floor, waiting obediently for Oliver to give him some sort of indication of how he can please him today. The floor is cold and hard below his knees, and it hurts a little, but it’s the good kind of pain – the kind that he goes through for Oliver. He knows that his knees will be red raw by the time that Oliver’s through with him, but he doesn’t care.

Oliver strokes a finger over his cheekbone, gazing down at him with a smirk curving his lips – the kind of smirk that would make Barry’s knees buckle if he were standing up right now. Instead, he just swallows thickly, suppressing a shudder.

Wordlessly, Oliver tugs on his hair, and Barry’s eyes snap up to meet his Dom’s, rapt with attention. Rather than giving him an order, though, Oliver just strokes over his lower lip with the thumb of his free hand, nudging him to open up, which he does without delay. Fingers make their way between his lips, and Barry sucks down on them, swirling his tongue, basking in the swell of pride that arises in his chest when Oliver lets out a low groan.

“Unzip me,” Oliver tells him, sliding wet fingers from Barry’s mouth and moving his hand to join the other in gripping onto Barry’s hair. Barry complies immediately, fumbling with the older man’s zip, and, knowing that Oliver will want him to anyway, he tugs on Oliver’s underwear so that his dick falls free from its enclosure.

Barry licks his lips, glances up at Oliver again, but Oliver just watches him, waiting, and he knows what his Dom wants him to do, so he wraps his lips around Oliver’s dick, and gets to work. Oliver’s cock is thick and heavy in his mouth, and the older guides him by the hair, pushing Barry down on him further, his throat attempting to protest the breach – but Barry’s worked on this. He’s good at this, now.

It’s then that Oliver begins to move – slowly, carefully, but all Barry can do is kneel and take it, his own hands settled on the older’s waist as he thrusts into Barry’s mouth, controlling every motion. Barry’s own cock throbs for relief between his legs, but he’s not entirely sure when, or if, that relief will come tonight. Oliver loves to get him worked up – to make him wait, to get him so desperate for release that he’s practically a whining panting mess by the time Oliver’s through with him. Still, Barry can’t complain. Those types of orgasms are always worth the wait.

Oliver’s movements are becoming less controlled, more jerky, and Barry knows that his Dom is close. It’s then that he gathers himself, before forcing Oliver down further into his throat, and his nose bumps against the other’s skin as he drags out a long, drawn out groan from Oliver, who throws his head back in ecstasy.

He can only hold it for a few seconds before his throat closes over, forcing him to push back, but it doesn’t matter – Oliver buckles, tightens his grip on Barry’s hair and spills into his mouth, the hot, white liquid flooding the back of his throat as Barry hastens to swallow it down. It’s thick, salty, and by all rights, it should taste awful – and if it were anyone else, it would – but Barry loves it because it’s Oliver’s.

Afterwards, Oliver takes his hand, leads him to their shared king-sized bed and holds him, peppering his face with kisses and telling him how perfect he is, how good he is – how beautiful he is, and Barry hums happily. He still hasn’t received any relief, and his cock is still so hard it’s almost painful, but Barry knows that when Oliver finally lets him have it, it’s going to be amazing.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me [here](http://smittenvigilantes.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.


End file.
